Forced
by Breannaisme
Summary: Luke,Stellas best friend at camp, he took her in when no one else would. What happens when luke turns out to be on the bad side,will she join him or fight against him?
1. The start of everything

I backed up tripping over the root,as I fell my ankle twisted. Now the big dog rat thing,I'm not sure what it's called, is towering over me snarling it's razor sharp teeth at me.I screamed starting to back up,I felt a stick touching my hand so I grabbed it and threw it at the dog thing.Yeah let's just say that it didn't help my case, but then a black hair guy with sea green eyes jumped out",Get behind me," he said. I didn't know who this guy was but if he's willing to save me go ahead, I jumped behind him,he pulled out a pen",That is a pen, that is a pen," I said freaking out, it turned from a pen into a sword",Okay not a pen," I heard him chuckle. The dog thing went at him but he took the sword and sliced its head off, it fell down and disappeared.

",Are you okay," he asked as i stood up.

",Yeah thanks to you, how'd you know I was here,"

",The prophecy and the whole camp heard you scream," Prophecy,Camp, pen sword, and he has sea green eyes,I know exactly who this guy is.

",Your Percy Jackson,Son of Poseidon. I've been looking for you for 4 months,"

",What do you mean," I showed him my bracelet that had a winged shoe on it.

",My father is hermes," I told him",I've met him once after my mother was killed and he told me to find camp half blood and find Luke Castellan,So I did my research and found everything I could on him but a very few things came up. Then I discoverd your name and heard about you a lot,"

",Well then, let's go back to camp," I limped all the way back to camp and he took me into one of the 12 cabins that made a u shape. There where kids of all ages in there and every single one of them looked like they could kill me in an instant. Then a bling hair blue eyed boy came up to Percy and I",Hey Percy," he said.

",Hey this is your new sister Stella,I'm putting you in charge of showing her around and teaching her how to fight,"

",Alright," Percy left",Hi Stella my name is Luke, Luke Castellan. Son of hermes and camp leader not always in that order," he said smiling at me. So this is Luke,He seems a lot friendlier than most of the kids in the cabin. Seriously, all these kids have been staring at me since I walked in",Hi Luke," I said.

",Follow me," he showed me to a room that had three beds",You can live with me in this room since I'll be your mentor here at camp,Come on and sit down," he said, we sat down on his bed",Alright well, tell me about your self Stella,"

",Like what,"I asked.

",Um are you a child of hermes or unclaimed. Stuff like that,"

",I'm actually a child of hermes, He visited me once and that was a couple months ago when my mom was killed,I'm 16, and my last name is hope,"

",That's pretty,"

",Thank you, what about you,"

",I'm 17. You,Percy, Annabeth, Grover, And I I are some of the oldest kids at camp,"

",Who's Annabeth And Grover,"

",They are some campers you'll meet later at the campfire,"

",I'm sorry for all the questions and stuff but I have one more,"

",Ask as many questions as you want,"

",Why do all those kids look like they want to kill me," He chuckled a bit.

",They don't. They might want to hurt you but to be honest everycampee want to hurt each other," oh gods",I'm just playing with you kid," then another camper with black hair and brown eyes came In and sat down on the other bed",Hey Luke," he said.

",Hey Ethan this is the new camper,Stella, she will be staying with us,"

",It's nice to meet you Stella,"

",It's nice to meet you too," I said.

",Have you met Chiron and Mr.D," Luke asked.

",No,"

",Then lets go meet them," We walked out of the cabin and went into a slightly bigger one, when we got in there one guy who had a king beard was sitting in a wheel chair and the other was sitting at a desk pouring wine into a cup. The wine turned to water and he looked up at us",Stella the guy in the wheel chair is Chiron," Luke said.

",Chiron? As the trainer of gods chiron," I asked.

",Indeed I am child," Chiron said.

",This is mr.D or more known as the god of wine," Luke introduced.

",God of wine, as in Dionysus," I asked again.

",Yes,"

",Can you two get out of here," Mr.D said, I'm guessing he's not a fan of either one of us.I followed Luke out of the cabin and it was dark",Os he always like that,"said.

",Unfortunately Yes, he's mad because Zeus sent him here as punishment for falling in love with a nymph,"

",Oh gods, he can't help who he falls in love with,"

",Try and tell Zeus that and see if your not blasted with lighting,"

",No offense gods, but you guys don't sound very nice,"

",Some if then are and some of them abandon their children like our father,"He looked down

",I'm so sorry Luke,"

",Don't apologize it's not your fault it's his,Would you like to go meet some of the other campers,"

",Sure," I Followed Luke to a huge bonfire and a bunch of teenagers where gathered all around it taking and having a good time",Wow everyone looks so normal," I pointed out.

",Yeah, we don't like thinking that monsters and stuff are after us we just act like we're normal teenagers," Luke said.

",Wow," The Percy and a blond hair girl came over,just by the look of her I could tell she was going to get on my nerves",Hey Stella how's everything going so far a camp," he said.

",It's good, it's also very interesting,"

",That's great, Stella this is Annabeth,Annabeth this is Stella,"

",Hey," All she did was nod,okay then. Luke and I walked around he introduced me to some more campers,eventually it got really late and we headed back to the cabin.Ethan was sitting up on his bed",Why don't you get some sleep Stella, we have capture the flag at 8 tomorrow morning," Luke said.

",Whats capture the flag," I asked.

",We have two teams,a blue and a red, I'm the Captin of the blue team and you'll be on the blue team as well. We each have a flag and we have to go and find the other teams flag, you'll have a sword and you fight people," Wellp I haven't even been a camp for a day and I'm gonna die, joy.

",Dude... I have no idea how to fight with a sword,"

",Yes you do, you may not know it yet but it's in our blood. It'll click when you start fighting, I'll also be training you to fight better once we get you a weapon picked out for you,"

",This camp just keeps getting crazier and crazier,"

",You haven't even seen the half of it," He laughed.

",well goodnight Luke,"

",Goidnight Stella," I crawled into the bed and immediately fell asleep. I woke up to Luke shaking me",Come on Stella, let's get ready for capture the flag," he said.

",Okay," I groaned getting up out of the bed,he handed me a out of spandex shorts and orange t-shirt that said'camp half blood' on it.

",Put these on, a friend of mine gave them to me to give to you,"

",Okay thanks," I went into the bathroom and put them on then came out and Luke handed me a bracelet that was in the shape of a snake",Whats this,"

",It's your weapon,"

",This is a bracelet,how's this a weapon,"

",Look,"He grabbed it and flicked it outward and the bracelet was no longer a bracelet,it was a sword. Then he flicked it again and it turned into a whip,"See just think about what you want it to be and it'll turn into it,Try it," he handed me the whip,I thought about a sword and it turned into one. Then I turned it back into a sword",Wow that's cool," I said.

",Yeah it is, now let's go," We went out of the cabin and lined up with a bunch other campers",Be carful and try not to get killed," Luke smirked as the bell rang. Everyone started running so I did to.Next thing I knew I was surrounded by red team members,why do I have to get myself into situations like this. One of the guys swang his sword at me but I instantly put mine up to stop it,Luke wasn't kidding when he said that my instincts will kick it.I ducked another one, Luke came running and it knocked two of the guys out",I'm coming stella," he said getting back to back with me",You weren't playing when you said don't get killed were you," I said.

",Not at all," he laughed",I can hold them off just try to find the flag,"

",Alright Be carful," Luke started fighting all of them and I started running for fear life, I noticed in the corner of my eye Percy was fighting 2 people. He was having some trouble because they where gaining up on him, I'm not good at fight at all but I had to help him. I ran and pushed the girl away from Percy,the girl(who looked more like a weight lifter) came running at me knocking me off of balance.I fell to the ground and Percy looked at me like'your crazy,' which he was right I am pretty crazy for taking on this girl(I think). I stood up",Do you know who I am," she asked, she honestly sounded more like a man.

",No but do I care. Nope,"I said, I really need to learn how to shut up. I was scared to death but I'm not letting anyone see that, I looked behind her and a red flag was hanging there",Now can you move so I can take your guys flag,"

",No your gonna have to take it from me, I'm the daughter of ares which means I don't loose a fight,"

",There's a first time for everything isn't there," Yeah I need to shut up.

",Your gonna regreat that," she swung her sword at me and I ducked out fo the way,I used my foot to kick her back and she tripped on a branch falling. I felt a sharp pain all through my arm and I relized I was cut,how the heck did that even happen. I noticed someone running towards me but I grabbed them and threw them,yep threw them, into the creek next to us. Percy looked at me suprised,Next thing I knew something tipped my feet out from under me and I landed straight on me back, that girl man stood back up. Percy pointed to the flag as in',Go get it,' I had no other way to go so I went under her legs, I ran and grabbed the flag pulling it off the pole",Yes we won," Percy said.The girl was steaming mad",This isn't over," she said.

",It is for now," I smirked and she stormed off,Then I noticed there was a bunch of people around us, Luke ran up to me hugging me ",You did it, we won," he said excitedly.

",Yeah we did," I said trying to catch my breath, I need to get into shape",My arm hurts," I grabbed onto it, the pain was all up and down my arm.

",Come on Then, let me clean it," I followed Luke back into our cabin and I sat down on his bed, he grabbed some wipes and whiped the blood off of ny arm. He then wrapped the cut up",There," he said.

",Thank you," I saidx

",no problem. Your crazier than I thought,"

",Why's that,"

",You has the guts to fight clarrise,"

",Clarrise? That girl who acts like a dude,"

",Yes her," he laughed.

",You were right when you said my instincts would kick In,"

",Yeah it's In our blood,want to go train some,"

",Yes," little did I know the start of this friendship would be the end of me.


	2. Is this the end?

I woke up to Luke and Ethan no longer there, it was midnight where could they be. I got up putting my shoes going outside,I could here voices in the woods. I followed the voices to Ethan and Luke talking to each other and hid behind a tree",Kronos wants us to take Percy to him soon as possible," Ethan said to Luke, no way I have to be dreaming there is no way that they are the rats. I've been at this camp for 2 months now and they are my only ones along with Percy",Then let's do it," Luke said. I went to run but Jax and Rex stopped me",Where do u think your going," Rex said, They grabbed me and dragged me infront if Luke and Ethan",We found her spying on you guys," They turned around and looked at me shocked",Luke how could you," I said my voice cracking from Holding back tears",I trusted you,"

",What do you want us to do with her boss," Jax said,boss freaking great.

",Bring her with us," he said,no freaking way he's doing this to me.Before I could say anything we were automatically on a boat,I hate boats so freaking much. They took me to a room where a guy who looked very familer turned aroun then I relized it was Hunter one of the campers. His eyes where no longer gray they were bright good,whats in the Gods name",Master,"Luke called,master? I relized what had happened,Kronos took over Hunter.

",Where is Persus Jackson," Kronos said.

",My apologizes stuff didn't go as planned, we did found her after she heard everything we said."

",Put her in the cells downstairs,"

",Yes sir," Luke and Ethan took me down stairs and put me in the cell closing the door",Ethan," I cried",Luke,let me go," Luke just looked down with sad eyes and walked off with Ethan. I started to bawl,I can't believe Luke would do this to me He was one of the only people who cared about me at camp.I sank down against the wall and buried my hard into my knees even if my hand were still tied behind my back. After a while Luke came back",Stand up,"he said, I looked up at him and he gave me the saddest pair of eyes,"Stella I'm sorry,"

",Save it,"

",I had to,"

",What join Kronos,"

",Yes I had to and I had to take you once you heard us,you would've told on us,"

",Why are you doing this," I said starting to cry again.

",To get back at the gods, they all abandoned their children. If Percy wouldn't have found you that day you would've died,"

",Your right Luke," he was right he abandoned us but I'm not that stupid to join Kronos.

",I am," I felt my bracelet turn into a tiny dagger,I cut my hands loose and before Luke had time to react I kicked him against the wall and started running. By the time I relized we were on a boat still it was too late. I'm just going to have to pray that Poseidon helps me out here if I make it that far. A bunch of people tried to stop me but I kep dogging them o ran and ran until Luke stopped infront of me. I turned the dagger into a sword,Luke had a sword himself",Stella drop your sword,Don't make me have to hurt you Becasue I really don't want to," He pleaded with me. No way I'm going down without a fight,Befor I could do anything someone grabbed my sword from behind me making me let go of it then Luke grabbed my hand pushing me up against the wall. I kept trying to get loose but I couldn't he was just to strong",Please Stop Stella, if you don't stop I'm going to end up hurting you,"

",You did all of this to me,you've already hurt me," I kept struggling and struggling. Luke grabbed a rope from his pocket and tied my hands back up again behind my back",Luke take her to Kronos," Ethan said grabbing my hands as well.

",Come on Stella, please don't make this harder on you than it already is," Luke said.They walked me to where Kronos was, Ethan pushed my down hard on my knees infront of him",Be easy," Luke snapped at Ethan.

",She's a prisoner you can't expect us to be nice to her,"Ethan snapped back.

",Enoigh both of you Luke go, Ethan stay," Kronos orderd then Luke left,"Why did you try to escape,"

",Screw you," I said,yes I'm crazy.

",It's a shame, you would've made a great solider,Ethan you know what to do,"

",Yes master," he said. Ethan jerked me up hard and and dragged me into the cell again leaving my standing this time.

",Ethan what are you doing," I asked kinda afraid.

",I'm sorry that you had to get into this,Luke and I wanted to keep you out," He said,he pulled out a dagger and gave me sad eyes.

",No Ethan, you don't have to do this,"

",Yes I do," I started backing up and soon there was no where to go,I was trapped. Ethan grabbed my shoulder the pushed the dagger in, a huge pain exploded through my whole body then he pulled it out. I pushed my one hand up against the wall trying to stay standing and used the other to hold my stomach",Goodbye Stella," he said walking out of the room,Ethan was really going to leave me here to die. Luke came running down, I collapsed but he grabbed a hold of me before I could hit the ground",Luke," I said wearily.

",Stella I'm so so sorry," He said wrapping a cloth around my waist putting pressure on the stab wound,my eyes keep getting harder and harder to keep open",I can't believe I had to be this stupid, I wanted to get back at our father and the other gods but never for this to happen," Luke said, I felt a tear drop on me,Luke actually cares about me.

",Luke it's okay," I said then fading into the dark.


	3. Death

I woke up in a dark room and I was in a lot of pain, I sat up and Then Luke rushed to my side. Luke must have saved me otherwise I would be dead right now",How are you feeling," he asked.

",Hurting A-Lot," I said.

",You will be for a while,"

",Where are we,"

",We're still on the boat but the boat is docked at the island across from where camp half blood is, I'm going to get you out of here and I need you to tell Percy that Kronos is going to attack camp tomorrow,"

",Won't you get In trouble,"

",No, they don't know your alive and they won't,"

", are you sure,"

",Yes,"

",Okay,"

", I'm know your still hurting but we need to get you out of here now,"

",Okay,Luke,"

",Yes,"

",Thank you,"

",For,"

",For getting me out of this,"

",I brought you into this,it's my job to get you out,now let's go whole it's still dark,"I stood up and Luke immediately cradled me",You don't need to walk that far," he said, he dived a bunch of guards and carried me to the entrance of camp half blood",Thanks," I said.

",I don't know how this is going to turn out in the end but I promise I'll keep you safe,"

",Luke promise me something,"

",What,"

",We're going to be family forever no matter what,"

",I promise,"

",Good, becarful,"

",You too," He sat me on my feet and left, as soon as my feet hit the ground I felt a sharp pain all through my body. I walked into camp and all eyes went on me,"Stella," Percy yelled running to me",What happend to you," Then he looked down and seen my hand and short covered in blood",Oh my gods your hurt,"

",Chill Percy it just hurts bad," I said.

",We need to get you to the Apollo cabin," he helped me walk to the Apollo cabin walking me in and I sat down in a chair",What happened," jasper,One of the campers asked.

",I don't know she just showed up like this," Percy said,Jasper started looking at all the blood and stuff. He took the bandage off",How the hades did you get a stab so deep," Jasper asked.

",I don't want to talk about it," I said.

",Alright," he cleaned up",Becarful and come back if you need anything,I'm going to go to the town later and get embrosa , it will make you feel better,"

",Thank you," Percy helped me back to my cabin and as soon as I seen Luke and Ethan's stuff I started to cry,"What happend, Why Are you so upset," Percy said sitting down on my bed with me.

",Luke and Ethan were the traitors, I found out and I got caught listening to them. Luke and Ethan took me to Kronos,they kept me in a cell for a while until I tried to escape then he ordered Ethan to kill me. Luke tried so hard to get him to spare my life but he wouldn't so Ethan stabbed me with a dagger than left me in a cell to die. Luke came and saved my life then helped me get here, and he told me to tell you that Kronos is planning on attacking the camp tomorrow," I explained.

",Oh my gods this is not good, I'm so sorry you've had to go through all that. Here come on we're going to my cabin so you don't have to stay in this room alone,"

",Thanks Percy,"

",Your welcome," I followed Percy to the Poseidon cabin and I sat down on one of the beds",I'll be back,you should get some sleep,"

",Okay," Percy left and I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to a bunch of campers running around outside, I got up and walked out,I wasn't so sore today so that was good, I seen and stopped Percy",Whats going on,"I asked.

",We're going to attack Kronos first, we're leaving I'm 15 minutes,"Percy said.

",I'll get my sword,"

",Your not going, your hurt and need to stay here,"

",But I want to help,"

",You can help by stay here and protecting the younger campers,"

",fine, but I won't like it,"

",I know but I can't risk you getting hurt again or worse,"

",Fime, let me get dressed,"

",Okay all the kids are in Athena cabin,"

",Alright, Percy Becarful,"

",I will you don't need to worry," I went into the my cabin,I put back leggings on with a orange camp half blood t-shirt. I grabbed my bracelet and turned it into a sword then went into the Athena cabin with all the younger campers, Hannah was also in there.

",Stella are you okay, I heard what happend," she asked.

",Yeah I'm fine," I said.

",Are you sure, you don't act like it,"

",I'm fine," I repeated.

",Okay," we sat and talked about pretty much everything",I hate being in here,I want to be out there helping them," I said

",Then go," she said.

",Will you be okay,"

",yeah,go,"

",Thanks Hannah," I ran out and kept running until I reached to where all the battleing was going on.I seen Percy and Luke fighting,Wait Luke,What the heck. I ran towards them taking out anyone who tried to stop me,"Percy," I said as he was knocked off of his feet. Luke looked at me,his eyes were no longer blue they where glowing gold just like hunters were that day on the boat",Your alive," he spoke, it wasn't Luke's voice it was Kronos. Oh no, Kronos took over Luke's body",I should've known he saved you,But mark my words you will die before the end of the night,"

",We will see about that,"

",Stella I told you to stay in the cabin,"Percy said.

",You should've known I wasn't going to stay in there Percy,Now let me handle this I think I know a way to fix all this,"

",No Stella,"

",Percy please, let me handle this,"

",Alright, but I'll be close by," Percy ran off and I stood my ground against Kronos.

",Let Luke go Kronos," I said.

",No, the only way for you to kill me is to kill Luke," he spoke,I'm afraid that he's right but I'm going to try everything in my power to save Luke and take down Kronos.Kronos got close to me and hit me I fell to the ground",Luke," I said",I know you can hear me,Try your best to get control again," His face expression changed like he was having a battle within himself",Stella," he said, it was Luke's voice.

",Luke,"

",Foolish girl," his voice changed back into Kronos. I grabbed my sword, I'm not going to kill him but I'm going to at least defend myself until I can get Luke back. I stood up going at Kronos,He kicked me right where I got stabbed,I staggered back into a wall. Kronos came closer to me and grabbed me by my neck lifted me up off the ground. I couldn't hardly breath",Luke... family... you... promised," I chocked out. He dropped me and he staggered back and I knew he was Luke again",Luke, thank goodness," I said.

",I'm sorry for everything Stella but I can't hold him forever," he wrapped his arms around me giving me a hug",You know what I have to do," Before I could say anything he grabbed my dagger from me and rammed it into himself",Luke," I cried, he fell down and a gold shimmer came out of him going Into the ground.He had blood on him everywhere and I rushed to his side, I sat down on my knees beside of him",You are not leaving me again Luke," I said as the tears ran down my face.

",I'm sorry I got you into everything, I hope this makes up for it. Please forgive me Stella,"

",Of course I Forgive you," I grabbed a hold of his hand",Thank you Luke for taking me in a camp,"He opened his hand and put something in mine,It was his camp half blood necklace.

",Keep it,"

",Don't leave me Luke," I squeeze his hand harder.

",Im sorry Stella,"His Hand went slack and his head went back.

",No Luke," I cried.

",Stella," Percy said calmly,"Are you okay,"

",I'm fine Percy,"

",No your not," he put his hand on my shoulder",Luke was a hero in the end, A hero's fate is never anything but tragic,"


End file.
